


My body is a Zombie for you...

by Reene_Lou



Series: It's all part of the chase... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship musings..., alternate POV, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reene_Lou/pseuds/Reene_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s never been one for expressing himself; he can barely articulate what type of soda he wants half the time, let alone find the words to describe how completely and utterly fucked he is. </p><p>So when Stiles corners him one Sunday morning in the hallway, taking a hold of his chin and pressing their lips together, he barely has time to close his eyes before it’s all over and Stiles is leaving with a grin as he stands there stunned. </p><p>Isaac walks in moments later and takes one look at him before smirking and walking straight back out.</p><p>It only escalates from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My body is a Zombie for you...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write Derek's POV... I don't know why because I hate it and think it's terrible but whatever it's done now. 
> 
> Please comment if you think it's shite.

Derek’s never been one for expressing himself; he can barely articulate what type of soda he wants half the time, let alone find the words to describe how completely and utterly fucked he is. 

So when Stiles corners him one Sunday morning in the hallway, taking a hold of his chin and pressing their lips together, he barely has time to close his eyes before it’s all over and Stiles is leaving with a grin as he stands there stunned. 

Isaac walks in moments later and takes one look at him before smirking and walking straight back out.

It only escalates from there. 

Stiles finds new and inventive ways to torture him in the coming weeks, the brush of a hand against his thigh under the table. Derek finds himself unable to look away from those lush lips and the pink wet tongue that darts out to lick them; he sits across the room watching as Stiles tries to sway Scott’s vote and convince him of the merits of District 9 as their movie of choice for the evening, whilst Lydia stands defiant with a copy of The Notebook in hand. 

Scott and Boyd both wimp out and vote for The Notebook so when Stiles rubs his face in frustration declaring he no longer has a best friend and throws himself on the couch beside him, Derek knows what’s coming. 

Still he has to suppress a shiver of desire as Stiles stretches out his leg flush with Derek’s own and an arm across the back of the couch fingers dancing across the nape of his neck. 

He can feel a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, blood rushing to his cock as he suppresses a moan. 

He’s suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings and jumps up practically sprinting to the kitchen. He stands knuckles white; claws extended gripping the counter trying to regain some semblance of composure. Derek is by no means a virgin; he’s fucked more people than he’s eaten hot dinners, but the thoughts running through his head right now are positively obscene. 

Movement behind him causes his heart to stutter, it’s the scent that betrays him, more so that the slow shuffling or the elevated heartbeat… It fills his nostrils and sends electric shocks across his skin making the fine hairs that cover it stand on end. 

“Do you understand? How I ache?” Stiles murmur’s into his ear, close enough to send a warm gust of breath over his skin “It’s too much to bear”

It’s like a blow to the stomach and he feels the countertop splinter underneath his grip. 

“How much I want you…” Stiles' words ghost against his skin and all Derek wants to do is pin him down and bite and claw and fuck him senseless. 

Quite suddenly it seems Stiles is gone and it’s all he can do to keep from hunting him down and letting him know just how well he understands. 

After that it seems Stiles’ scent is everywhere clinging to everything and it makes him want to scream. 

He finds himself standing in the shadows, watching, listening as Stiles’ cums quick and breathless moaning his name. He howls stung with envy and grief that it’s not his hands caressing, manipulating, giving rise to those moans from Stiles’ throat. 

Derek finds himself walking in on suddenly quiet rooms, Scott and Alison staring at him like he’s grown another head, Jackson smirking like he’s just been told the secret to life the universe and everything and Erica, Erica’s just looking at him as if to confirm yes we we’re talking about you, no you can’t do a godamn thing about it. 

Stiles’ is almost always sitting in the corner ridiculously silent with a small smile flitting across his lips.  
________________________________________

It isn’t easy, learning to realize someone wants to be there, that they want you faults and all. It’s even harder when the person in question is an annoying hyperactive dick who takes pleasure in ignoring you, pretending to do research whilst he actually battles hordes of mythological creatures… Living, breathing Werewolves seemingly aren’t enough to keep the boy Stilinski entertained. 

Derek asks him once why he doesn’t respond to the wisecracks and the taunting, Stiles shrugs without looking away from the computer screen he answers “They wouldn’t believe me if told them” he keeps his gaze straight as if embarrassed “they wouldn’t believe a big bad Alpha could be cowed by a sarcastic, sixteen year old who couldn’t fight his way out of a wet paper bag” 

Derek snorts a laugh as he reclines across the bed one arm slung across his eyes, before quietly admitting “I don’t want to fight with you Stiles, I like the way things are, I thought for years that anger, hate were the only things that could keep me focused…” Derek pauses trying to find the words, the right way to phrase what it is he’s trying to say without sounding like a complete moron. He feels the springs of the bed creak as Stiles climbs on to it; he feels a burning flush of anxiety and embarrassment spreading through his body, his lips press tightly together and his fist clenches as he draws in a deep breath. “You keep me from losing control, when I’m out there and I can feel myself slipping… You’re my anchor.” 

Stiles’ is pulling his arm away from his face trying to look him in the eyes as Derek bores holes into the ceiling trying desperately to look at anything other than him. 

“Hey” Stiles barks at him “No! Don’t you dare feel like you can’t tell me this stuff because this is what I’m here for” Derek glances down to see a pained expression on Stiles’ face “If I can’t make you feel better then what am I here for?” 

It’s disgusting how that look makes Derek’s heart jump into his throat, all of a sudden it’s physically painful not to have Stiles in his arms. Derek pulls him close, folding his arms around Stiles’ awkward frame, and whispers gently into his ear “It’s probably the blowjobs” His whole body shakes with the effort of suppressing his laughter whilst Stiles’ wriggles in his grip trying to whack him “You aren’t funny” he hisses. 

“I’m fucking hilarious and you know it” Derek quips burying his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck he breaths deeply, inhaling that delicious heady scent, pressing small kisses against the spot behind his ear. Stiles’ determination to punch Derek in the throat for his insensitivity seems to disappear as shivers with lust, fingers clutching at Derek’s shirt he twists his head to catch Derek’s mouth against his own. 

A battle of tongues ensues and Derek threads his fingers through Stiles’ pulling their arms above his head, he lifts his hips up to meet Stiles’ and receives an enthusiastic moan for his effort, breathless he stops with one last press of lips and declares. 

“You’re here because I want you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to post my fics on [tumblr](http://captainsourwolfandadderallboy.tumblr.com/) too so stop by and say hello C:


End file.
